


A Quiet Outing

by Ashen_Serpent



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dating, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, coffee dates, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: Dr. Iplier and The Host spend some time together in a local coffee shop.





	A Quiet Outing

Hushed conversation rippled around the room, whispering past open ears and eventually soaking into the wood of floor and furniture. Pale sunlight trickled in through stained windows, splashing vibrant colors onto nearby surfaces and patrons. The aroma of baked goods and ground coffee wafted through the air, gently incentivizing people to by more than they really wanted. The place had the air of a bonafide coffee shop. And under all of this, unheard by most, rolled the droning narrations of a blindfolded man sitting by himself next to a window.

The man was unassuming for the most part, with people occasionally throwing glances at the cloth folded around his eyes or the way his lips moved as he murmured to himself. More focus was paid to the man's apparent companion. He had the appearance of an off-duty physician after a triple shift, almost nodding off against the counter muttering something about patients who just wouldn't listen. He was fairly handsome, with tan skin, brown eyes, and an undercut that fringed over one side of his face. To the other patrons, his companion looked similarly attractive, but notably stranger with a blond streak in his slicked back hair and a beige trench-coat that enveloped his body like a cloth cocoon. Their looks painted them as brothers in the minds of passersby, a case of twins who took on different appearance to distinguish themselves and be seem as individuals. Still, when the presumed physician returned to the blindfolded man with food and drinks in hand, interest in the pair waned and people slowly began to return to their own little worlds, content to ignore other for the time being.

The Host took a different approach. Sitting quietly with his arms folded close to his chest, he mapped out the world with words. Through blind Sight, he knew where every person in the room was and what they were up to. He could hear their timid whispers and frowned when one woman propositioned to a friend the idea of walking the good Doctor home that night. He snarled and murdered under his breath, summoning waves of nausea to rock the woman, sending her running to the nearby restroom. The Host then settled in a self-assured smirk and startled when someone tapped his shoulder.

"That was rude, you know."

The Host simply smiled at his dear Doctor, who shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Really? Then wouldn't it be more rude to ogle a stranger and joke about wanting to fuck them?"

The Host grinned as he heard his dear Doctor sputter and could imagine his cheeks flushing bright red with hit blood.

"Keep your voice down! I want to be allowed to stay for more than five minutes!"

The Host chuckled and waved his concerns. "Alright, Doctor, I'll respect your appeal to modesty this time around." He leaned forward and rested his chin in a hand. "Provided you got everything."

His dear Doctor scoffed and laid out their food on the table. "Okay, so I got a hazelnut latte and a blueberry scone and well as a black coffee and a cinnamon coffee cake."

The Host raised an eyebrow as they were passed out. "A scone?"

"Yeah. They were out of muffins so I figured they might be a passible substitute."  
The Host nodded. "Good enough. Although, I'll be expecting you to help Bim and myself with baking this Saturday."

His good Doctor shrugged. "Fair enough. At least that we should be able to keep Bing and the Jims out of the kitchen this time." He chuckled. "I don't think I'd seen the Googles that mad in a long time. Probably since the bubbles incident."

"Agreed, my dear Doctor. That was-" He paused, staring at Dr. Iplier. "My dear Doctor, I'm going to have to advise against putting that much in your coffee."

Dr. Iplier gave a squawk. "It's not that much." He said, gesturing to the twenty sugar packets and fifteen mini creamer containers.

The Host laid his head on the table. "For one gifted in healing, you seem so fond of things that are bad for your health."

The Doctor again chuckled and laid a hand on top of The Host's, enclosing it in a warm grip. "It could be much worse. At least it's just a minor stimulant that's legal and easily available. And besides, the next shift will work off the cream and sugar. So there's really no problem.

The Host raised his head and lifted an eyebrow. "So the time when Bim accidentally filled the coffee machine with espresso and you decided to drink the entire pot, leading to you stabbing civilians with needles is 'no problem?'"

"Vaccines are a public health issue. And I disposed of the needles between people so there was no infection risk. All things considered, I was doing them a favor."

The Host shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me, my dear Doctor."

Dr. Iplier shrugged. "Yeah, well, someone's gotta keep you guessing in a way that won't cause massive collateral damage to public property."

The Host sighed and grinned, intertwining his fingers with the Doctor's. "Care to continue this conversation away from prying eyes? There's something I want to show you."

His dear Doctor raised his eyebrows and looked around before leaning close and grinning himself. "Lead the way, Host. I'm always up for surprises."

The Host stood up and tilted his head over a shoulder, most of his teeth showing. "Oh, my dear Doctor, you really should be careful about what you say." With that he picked up his coffee and scone, voicing an incantation to keep them warm and fresh, before leading Dr. Iplier out of the coffee shop and out into the streets leading back to the office. Today would be wonderful and the fun hadn't even started.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Character's not mine. Story still mine.
> 
> This is just some more Dr. Iplier and Host fluff, because I honestly adore this ship and think they are pretty cute together. I'm trying to build up their relationship across a couple of stories and see what I can do with the pairing. I think it has a lot of potential and would be a great way to explore both characters. 
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. If you have a suggestion or a request, please let me know in the comments. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Best wishes,  
> \- Ashen_Serpent


End file.
